Intrigue at Artemesia Manor
by hownottodance
Summary: *ON HIATUS - click follow for updates* Lunar Chronicles AU where the girls have to navigate the ins and outs of love in the British Regency period. Inspired by Jane Austen's stories. Focuses on Cresswell and Jacinter.
1. Chapter 1

"Colonel Kesley, madam."

Colonel Kesley stepped through the door held open by the butler. He always looked so smart in his military uniform, Cress thought, with his wide shoulders and impeccable posture. The colonel bowed to Levana, then turned to Winter and Selene and smiled broadly.

"Lady Winter, Lady Selene—what a pleasure to see you again. It's been much too long since my regiment was last in the area."

Winter and Selene voiced their agreement, both smiling as well. Their relationship with Colonel Kesley was affectionate, almost like that of sisters and their brother. The colonel then turned to Cress, who stood off to the side of the sitting room, fiddling with her gown. Levana stepped forward, one corner of her lip turned up.

"Colonel Kesley, this is Miss Darnel, a ward of Lord and Lady Park. Lady Winter has…taken her under her wing, so to speak."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Darnel," the colonel said as Cress murmured her agreement. Then his eyes brightened. "I have someone to introduce to you all. Two someones, actually."

He turned back to the doorway. A woman and a man stepped into the room. The woman was young, not much older than Cress, and very handsome. Her hair was a unique shade of bright red and had been styled in curls underneath her hat. She moved to Kesley's side and smiled up at him, and Cress almost swooned at the look in both their eyes. It was obvious they were very much in love.

The man was dressed in military uniform as well. Though he, too, stood with the disciplined posture of an army man, there was a twinkle in his blue eyes that took Cress aback. He surveyed the room of women, his eyes landing on Cress last, and her heart leapt in her chest. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Strong jaw, high cheekbones, and heavens, those eyes…she got lost just looking into them. She must have blushed, because the man chuckled quietly before turning to look at Kesley as he introduced them.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Miss Scarlet Benoit, my fiancée," Colonel Kesley said, gesturing to the woman with the red hair. "And this is Captain Carswell Thorne, a good friend of mine. I've told them both so much about Artemesia Manor and its residents, and they couldn't wait to come and meet you."

"You're very welcome, Captain Thorne, Miss Benoit," Levana simpered. "What an honor to meet you."

"You're engaged!" Winter clapped her hands. "How wonderful. Thank you so much for bringing her, Colonel. We would have been devastated if you hadn't."

She and Selene moved to talk with Miss Benoit, and Levana took Colonel Kesley by the arm, leaving Cress standing alone with Captain Thorne. She stared at the floor, desperately hoping he'd ignore her.

"Artemesia Manor is certainly beautiful, isn't it?" Captain Thorne said, looking down at her with a grin. "I don't know if I've ever seen so much beauty in one place."

She nodded, her cheeks turning pink again.

"The company's not too bad, either," the captain said, nudging her arm ever so slightly.

Now Cress's face was fully flushed. "Y-you think so?"

She cringed at her stutter. Before Thorne could reply, Winter flitted over to them and took Cress's arm.

"Oh, Miss Darnel, you must help me convince my cousin. I'm positively determined that we shall have a ball while the soldiers are in town, but she will have none of it!"

Cress looked one last time at Captain Thorne before Winter pulled her away. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him wink. She put her hand to her heart, dazed, as Winter pushed her toward where Selene and Miss Benoit stood by the window.

"Tell her, Cress," Winter said. "Tell Selene how delightful it would be to put on a ball. I'm sure Miss Benoit would love to meet all of her colonel's friends here."

Cress shrugged meekly. "A ball might be fun. I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer, though."

"At least you don't make a fool of yourself every time you try," Selene said. "Watching me dance, you'd think one of my feet was made of metal."

"Nonsense," Winter said. "You're both perfectly….adequate. And this is for Miss Benoit's benefit, not just ours. Wouldn't you love to have a ball?"

Miss Benoit smiled. "I'd say I don't have much choice either way, but yes, I do like dancing. And I'd love to meet any friends of my fiancé."

"Then it's settled."

Winter flashed one of her brilliant smiles, the kind that made everyone in the room stop and stare. Cress couldn't stop a twinge of jealousy at her friend's effortless beauty. She'd always been the talk of the town, and many a suitor had come calling for her at Artemesia Manor. Though she was kind, Winter always rebuffed their attempts to woo her, though Cress couldn't quite understand why. She would give anything to have the kind of romantic opportunities that Winter did.

But she was only an orphan, one lucky enough to be taken in by Lord and Lady Park. Without them, she would be no one. It didn't help that she was tiny and quiet, hardly noticeable in a room occupied by girls like Winter and Selene. Cress sighed as Winter set about making plans for the ball, pulling Colonel Kesley and her stepmother into the discussion as well.

Only Captain Thorne remained aloof, smiling crookedly at nothing in particular as the others talked. He looked up and noticed Cress watching him. She averted her gaze quickly and made it a point to stare at anything other than him for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

When their visitors had left, Winter sat back on the divan and breathed out a sigh. Selene seated herself next to her, fiddling with a piece of lace on the hem of her sleeve.

"He's in town too, you know," Selene said quietly, eying their stepmother, who stood with Cress on the other side of the room. "I heard Captain Thorne mention his name. He's stationed with the rest of the regiment at the edge of town."

Winter stiffened but said nothing.

"I thought you'd want to know. I know when he left last time, it wasn't exactly on good terms."

"He told me to forget about him." Winter smiled, but there was no happiness in it. "He wanted me to move on, to accept one of my other suitors and move into a fancy house and pretend we'd never met. I couldn't do that."

"Do you think he'll want to see you?"

The two girls stopped talking as Levana passed by them, an uncomfortable-looking Cress in tow. Winter held her breath until they had both left the room.

"I can't just stay away now that I know he's here," she said. "Will you help me?"

Selene grinned. "Of course I will. It's not often you're the one getting into trouble instead of me."

An opportunity came the next day when Levana sent the girls into town to bring baskets to the orphanage. Winter's stepmother made sure to send food and supplies every week, and it was essential that Winter and Selene walked right through the middle of town when they brought it—so that everyone could see how generous Lady Blackburn was, of course. Winter hated parading in front of the townspeople, as if they should be so grateful to her, the daughter of a dead baron, for condescending to their level.

She truly did enjoy seeing the orphans, though. They were all so sweet. Whenever she and Selene arrived, the kids would run to the door shouting, "Lady Winter and Lady Selene are here!" They barely even cared about the much-needed food and clothes that Levana's housekeeper packed into the baskets. Winter would tell the girls fantastic stories of princesses and castles, while all the boys would drag Selene to the backyard to show her their projects. Then the cousins would distribute the supplies and head home with empty baskets.

This time, however, they did not go home right away. Instead of turning on the path that led to the grand estate of Artemesia Manor, they headed to the edge of their small town. There was a set of shops there that the regiment frequented on Sunday evenings.

At least, they had the last time they were in town. Winter's heart beat faster just thinking about all the times she had come to this very place last autumn. But so much had changed since then. Would anything be the same?

"Winter," Selene whispered, nudging her arm. "Look."

Winter's head buzzed in anticipation as she turned to where Selene was pointing, but it wasn't who she expected to see. Instead, Captain Thorne stumbled toward them with several other officers, looking for all intents and purposes as if he'd just stepped off a rocking ship.

Winter and Selene pressed against the building as the men passed by, shouting and singing drunkenly. Captain Thorne didn't even look in their direction. The group meandered to the end of the street and turned into the last building, the town tavern. The door slammed behind them.

Winter put her hand to her chest. "I never would have thought…"

"Only you could say that without being sarcastic, cousin," Selene said with a grim smile. "I could tell the Captain was trouble the moment he stepped foot in your house." She waved her hand. "But no matter. You have a secret rendezvous to enact."

Winter blushed and followed Selene into the inn they were pressed up against. The front room was dim, a gargantuan fire in the hearth blasting them with warmth as they entered. Servicemen crowded the tables, eating heartily and murmuring to each other. There were no other women except for the innkeeper's wife, Miss Kinney, who flitted about the room making sure the men's mugs were filled. She looked up as the two girls entered, and a broad smile spread across her face.

"Lady Selene! Lady Winter! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" She wiped her hands on a towel and placed it on one of the empty chairs. She hurried over to usher them further inside. "How have you been? Any handsome suitors I should know about?"

Miss Kinney winked devilishly. She was young, just a bit older than Winter, and had beautiful dark skin that always stood out in the town. She was born in Jamaica, one of the colonies far across the ocean, but she had moved to England as a very young girl. She and Mr. Kinney had grown up together and married just last year, taking up the inn that his father had run before him.

"No suitors for me," Selene said, shrugging as if she couldn't care less about it. "And Winter's still set on a certain….someone."

Miss Kinney clapped her hands in delight before leaning forward, her eyes full of conspiracy. "Mr. Clay?"

Winter blushed and nodded, then looked around to make sure no one had heard. She'd already scanned the room for _him_ , but she didn't need anyone else gossiping about her love life, no matter how hopeless of a cause it was. Her stepmother would have a conniption fit if she knew a lowly second lieutenant had courted Winter all last autumn—and that she had reciprocated. Up until he told her she should forget about him and get married to another man.

The thought made the blush drop from her cheeks immediately.

"So is he here or not?" Selene blurted, never one to be tactful.

Miss Kinney's lip stuck out in a pout. "I'm sorry, Lady Winter. He was here earlier, but he went out a few hours ago. I haven't seen him return."

"It's just as well," Winter murmured. "I'm quite emotional at the moment, and I have a feeling I wouldn't act very ladylike if I were to see him right now."

"It was good to see you all the same," Miss Kinney said. "If Lady Blackburn didn't disapprove of me, I'd invite you to come and play whist sometime. It gets awfully lonely being the only woman around here."

Winter smiled and waved goodbye, and the two girls headed out the door.

"That's a shame," Selene said. "I really thought we'd see him…"

"Lady Winter."

The voice was deep but filled with surprise—and all too heartbreakingly familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacin Clay stood just outside the door, his hand outstretched as if he had been reaching to pull it open. He wore a dark, fitted uniform with a red sash across the front, his white-blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck. His strong, angular features betrayed a mixture of shock and something Winter couldn't quite identify, something that made her knees go weak and her breath come more quickly.

"Mr. Clay," she choked out. "It's—it's good to see you again."

Mr. Clay's eyes drifted over to Selene as if just noticing her. He nodded. "Lady Selene."

"Mr. Clay." Selene looked between her cousin and the young man, a hint of a smile playing on her mouth. "Lady Winter and I were just about to walk back to our home. We thought we'd take the path next to the creek, since the weather is so fine. Perhaps you could accompany us."

Winter shot Selene a glance, but Mr. Clay answered immediately. "I would be honored."

As they walked up the road, Mr. Clay took Winter's arm. A tingle went through her, though their skin never touched. She held to the rough fabric of his uniform and looked back at her cousin, who had discreetly fallen into step several paces behind them. Selene raised her eyebrows at Winter but said nothing.

Winter turned back to Mr. Clay.

"I've missed y—"

"How is Lady Bl—" he began at the same time.

They both stopped and looked at each other, hands dropping to their sides. It was the first time she'd met his eyes since they'd started walking. They were so blue. She imagined herself diving into their ocean-like depths, swimming through his irises like a dolphin.

To her surprise, he seemed equally as entranced. He so rarely let down his guard when they were together, but after so many months apart, he looked as if he could drown in her.

And then the moment was over. He turned forward and offered his arm again, moving further down the path once she accepted.

He cleared his throat. "Is Lady Blackburn well?"

"My stepmother's health is impeccable," Winter breathed, still a bit lightheaded from the intense moment. "As it always is."

"And your education?"

"I think you'll find I'm becoming quite accomplished," she joked, hoping to bring some levity to the situation. "I've read so many poems this winter I have half a mind to call myself Lady Byron."

The edges of his mouth turned up but went no further. "You'd make an admirable poet."

Winter glanced once more at Selene, who had fallen back enough to be out of range of hearing. She thanked her cousin furiously in her head. _That wonderful girl._

She shook her head. "I fear I would only write poems about ice-blue oceans and soldiers with yellow hair."

To her dismay, his slight smile fell into a frown. The expression made his angular face look harsh, demonstrating why Selene and Cress called him Sir Surly behind his back.

"Lady Winter," he said, his jaw tight. "I meant what I told you before. I should be nothing to you. The daughter of a baron doesn't spend her days thinking about a common soldier."

This _daughter of a baron does_ , she wanted to say. _Every lucid moment is engulfed by thoughts of that so-called 'common' soldier._

Instead, she simply said, "I've never been good at listening."

He ran a hand down his face and looked away from Winter once again. They walked without speaking for a time, the only sounds the burbling of the creek and some chirping birds. Winter imagined the creek overflowing to above her knees, the water sweeping her and Mr. Clay away, Selene clinging to a tree as they passed her.

"Lady Winter."

It was not a question but a statement, resigned and hopeful all at once. Winter smoothed her dress down as they walked; she dared not look up at him.

"Yes, Mr. Clay?"

"I—" He stopped, glanced around them. They stood at the edge of the grove, Artemesia Manor rising above them. Selene continued past them, smiling slyly as she walked across the yard and into the house.

"I—I'm not good for you," he said finally, though there was little commitment in his voice. "We're not a good match, can't you see that?"

"I'm incapable of seeing that, because it's not true," she said. "You are the ocean and I am the sky. Though we are not the same, it's impossible to separate us. We belong together."

"Winter—Lady Winter—"

She reach out suddenly and took his hand. They both stared at their intertwined fingers, neither person breathing. Winter slowly raised their two hands until they were eye level.

Gently, Mr. Clay pulled her hand to his lips. He held her eyes as he kissed her knuckles, then he just as gently extricated his hand from her grasp and stepped back.

"I must bid you farewell, Lady Winter." He bowed slightly and disappeared back down the path.

Winter still held her hand up, and she stared at the spot where Mr. Clay's lips had touched her. A wind blew through the trees and broke her out of her trance. Finally, she took in a shaky breath and began to walk toward the towering manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Cress didn't think she could ever tire of the swirling dresses, the beautiful music, the ball guests all in their finest. If she were allowed, she would simply stand in a corner and take it all in for hours, content to be an observer instead of a participant. She could almost forget her unfortunate childhood when surrounded by such lavishness and gaiety.

Unfortunately, a constant stream of new gentlemen and ladies came by to greet Winter and Selene, and Cress was caught in the middle. She tried to smile and curtsy just like her friends, but by the time Colonel Kesley and his companions arrived, she was exhausted from the effort. Still, she couldn't help but steal a glance at the Colonel's handsome friend. Captain Thorne looked breathtaking in a white dress uniform with red trim, an ornamental sword hanging at his hip. His eyes twinkled as he looked out over the crowd. Cress quickly averted her eyes before he could notice her staring.

A noise from next to Cress drew her attention to Selene, whose arms were folded as she watched Captain Thorne make his way through the room.

"What's wrong?" Cress asked.

"I don't want to speak ill of any of our guests," Selene said, "but I may make an exception when it comes to Captain Thorne."

"Selene!" Winter chastened, then leaned forward to greet another guest with a radiant smile. Out of the corner of her mouth, she said, "He's still a guest, and he's still a friend of Colonel Kesley's."

"As well as a _drunk_ ," Selene loudly whispered back.

Winter pursed her lips but didn't refute the claim.

"What do you mean?" Cress asked, eyes darting to where Captain Thorne was shaking hands with two foreign-looking men across the ballroom. "Why did you call him a drunk?"

"Because he _is_ a drunk. And a gambler, if what I hear from Miss Kinney is true." Selene pulled at the neckline of her gown, making a rather un-ladylike face as she tried to adjust it. "And I'm never letting you pick what I wear again, Winter. I can barely breathe in this contraption."

Winter laughed prettily. "But you look so lovely. Doesn't she look lovely, Miss Benoit?"

Colonel Kesley's fiancée, who had been about to pass by, stopped to examine Selene as instructed. "Oh! Um, yes, you look splendid, Lady Selene. Although I can't say I'm the best person to ask. I'd sooner climb a tree than go dress shopping on any given day."

"I feel as if you and I are going to be good friends, Miss Benoit," Selene said with a grin.

"How do you know Captain Thorne is a drunk?" Cress interrupted, then she put a hand on her mouth, her cheeks heating. "I beg your pardon. I just—he doesn't seem like someone who'd take part in such unsavory activities. He's a captain, after all."

"Normally I'd be as skeptical as you, Cress," Winter said. "But my cousin and I saw the proof as plain as the glowing sun in the sky. Though we can't be sure it wasn't a temporary discretion on his part."

"It wasn't," Miss Benoit confirmed, looking uncomfortable. "Captain Thorne is…well, he enjoys a lively time. His father and Colonel Kesley's father are old friends, and my fiancé feels a bit like an older brother to him. The Captain's father pressured him to join the military with Ze'ev in the hopes that he would grow more disciplined, but…" She shrugged.

Cress's mouth twisted into a frown. Could it really be true? Surely he had only made some mistakes, and rumors had twisted them into this reputation. Cress knew as well as anyone how heartless society could be to someone who didn't fit in. Her only saving grace was her association with Lord and Lady Park, as well as her friends at Artemesia Manor. If not for them, she would be as unsavory as a drunk or a gambler in the eyes of high society.

"It looks as if my stepmother wishes to speak with me," Winter said, letting out the smallest sigh. "She plans to find me a husband here if it kills her. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Lady Winter," Miss Benoit said. "As for me, I should find Colonel Kesley. Don't tell him I said anything, but he's a bit shy. He always does a little better at parties when I'm by his side."

Cress watched the red-headed woman cross the room and fit her arm around Colonel Kesley's. The tall, dark-haired man looked down at her and smiled, a trace of relief evident in his face.

"So this is how the residents of Artemesia Manor throw a party," a man's voice said from behind them. "I must admit, I'm impressed."

They turned to see Captain Thorne and one of the foreign men he had been talking with. Cress's face heated up immediately, and she inwardly cringed at the way she reacted in his presence.

"Captain Thorne," Selene said, failing to keep a hint of disdain out of her voice. "How nice to see you."

"The pleasure's all mine," the Captain said, grinning crookedly. "Miss Darnel, Lady Selene, let me introduce my new friend, Ambassador Kaito. His Excellency is only the second diplomat that China's sent to their new embassy in London. Don't worry, though—he speaks excellent English."

The young man next to him laughed wryly. "I do indeed. I was raised in England, as a matter of fact. Coming here is like coming home."

For the first time that evening, Selene looked truly interested in what was going on. "I've always been fascinated by the technological advances of the Chinese. Is it true that your ancestors developed fireworks as early as 200 B.C.?"

Ambassador Kaito's dark eyes lit up. "It is, indeed! Although they didn't truly perfect the process until a few hundred years later." He looked over at Cress and Captain Thorne, then turned back to Selene with a sheepish expression. "I don't want to bore our companions with such talk, though. Perhaps you'd favor me with a dance so we could discuss it further?"

When Selene accepted, the Ambassador wasted no time leading her out to the middle of the floor, where a new dance was just beginning. Cress was left standing next to Captain Thorne. She tried to swallow, but her throat was suddenly dry. Was he about to ask her to dance? She was positive she would trip at least three times if he did, but she still found herself hoping that he would.

Instead, he ran a hand through his light brown hair and said, "I'm going to go get some air."

"Oh," Cress said, trying not to sound dejected. "Okay."

The Captain's eyes twinkled as he looked down at her. "Would you like to join me?"

Cress glanced to where Winter stood with Lady Blackburn and a balding man at least twice Winter's age. "I suppose I could…"

"We won't be far," he said. "And I promise not to try anything unsavory."

Cress couldn't believe he'd even bring up the idea of doing something unsavory. It certainly didn't help her stay calm as they stepped out onto the balcony, their only company a couple of older women who stayed far to one side, talking amongst themselves. Captain Thorne crossed over to the railing and leaned on it with his elbows, looking out at the dark gardens and fountains of Artemesia Manor.

Cress uncertainly joined him, standing ramrod straight and racking her brain for something clever to say. Nothing came to mind.

"You're not from around here, are you, Miss Darnel?" the Captain said, still looking out over the estate.

Cress shook her head, then managed to clarify, "No, Captain. Not originally."

"I thought so."

What did he mean by that? Had she done something improper without realizing it? She ran her hands over her dress, her hair, making sure that everything was in place.

Captain Thorne noticed her distress and laughed. "That's not what I meant. You just seem…different. Innocent."

Cress didn't know how to reply to that, either, so she stayed silent.

"And now I've probably gone and offended you, too. I tend to do that."

Cress swallowed, trying to moisten her suddenly parched throat. "I'm not offended," she said in a small voice.

The smile that spread across his face made her warm from her toes to her fingers. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, and his scrutiny did nothing to stop her blush.

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong here?" he said, his voice low, almost urgent. "Like you would be better off if you just left everything behind, went and made your own way?"

Cress thought about that. She often felt like she didn't belong, even though Winter and Selene tried so hard to include her in their lives of splendor and good company. She was like a puzzle piece from an entirely different set, and no matter how hard she tried to complete the picture, it would always be fruitless.

She didn't say that, though. Instead, she said, "I'm very fortunate to be where I am. And unlike a man, I don't have any other options than to accept the life that I've been given."

Captain Thorne nodded, meeting her gaze again with his beautiful blue eyes. Cress had to remind herself of what Miss Benoit had said—that he enjoyed a lively time, that he wasn't disciplined even though he was in the military. If she truly wanted to fit in more with this life, the last thing she should do is make friends with a ruffian.

"I—I should probably go back in," she said, avoiding eye contact. If she looked into those blue eyes again, she'd never have the courage to leave. She would stay out all night while he poured out his woes to her, if that's what he wanted.

Instead, she gave Captain Thorne a small curtsy and hurried back into the swirling dresses and beautiful music of the ball.

* * *

 **Note: I apologize for how long it's been since I updated! I'm writing a novel and that's been taking up a lot of my creative energy. But I promise I will keep updating this fic, because I'm just having so much fun with it. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lady Winter?"

Winter tore her eyes from the blond soldier across the room and returned her focus to the man dancing across from her. "Please excuse me, Ambassador…"

"Kaito," he supplied with a wry grin.

"I must have drifted off," she said, taking his hand as they circled each other in time to the music. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you enjoyed living in the country."

The dance dictated that they step away from each other to circle the couples next to them, so it was a few moments before Winter could reply.

"It's perfectly enchanting," she said. "Anyone who prefers living in the city just hasn't spent enough time outside it."

Ambassador Kaito laughed, his dark eyes dancing in the light of the ballroom. She appreciated his laugh—he really did seem a kind person—but she still found her gaze straying to the corner of the room, where Mr. Clay watched the proceedings with his hands behind his back. She knew he didn't enjoy balls; he preferred to interact with people individually and privately, because he felt each person deserved his full attention. It was one of the things she loved about him—though he'd never been able to sway her own opinions.

Winter was relieved when the dance was over. Her stepmother had practically forced the Ambassador to dance with her, though she could tell he wanted to ask her cousin for a third time. She curtsied and thanked him for the pleasure of their dance, and he almost bolted to where Selene stood with a group of women from the town.

Winter looked over to where Lady Blackburn was, but her stepmother was currently distracted by a woman wearing an absurdly tall plume in her hair. Taking a deep breath, she put her chin up and headed to where Mr. Clay stood across the room.

Just as she was about to reach him, he stepped forward and greeted an older man and woman who had been about to pass by. The couple looked startled but happy enough to engage him in conversation, and she heard him ask how their youngest son was doing in school.

"I'm so glad you remembered, Mr. Clay!" the woman said, clasping her husband's arm. "He's truly been improving, thank goodness. His teacher has been a saint, coming over in the evenings to help him with his arithmetic."

Mr. Clay studiously avoided Winter's eyes as he replied. "What a relief, Mrs. Lucas. One's arithmetic is very serious business."

Luckily for Winter, the woman happened to glimpse her standing to the side and beckoned for her to join them. "Are you not Lady Winter? Your father and my husband, Sir Lucas, were good friends before he passed. You've certainly grown up into a beautiful young woman!"

"Thank you, madam," Winter said, casting a glance at the soldier next to her.

Sir Lucas, a tall man with thinning hair, gestured to Mr. Clay. "Have you two been introduced?"

"We have not," Mr. Clay cut in before Winter could respond. She gave him a confused look, but he still would not meet her eyes.

"Well, we're happy to do the honors," Sir Lucas said. "Lady Winter, this is Mr. Clay, one of the finest soldiers in the regiment. Our oldest son, George, served with him for several months. Mr. Clay, Lady Winter. She and her stepmother are the hosts of this delightful ball."

"A pleasure to meet you." Winter curtsied, and Mr. Clay finally met her gaze.

"Delighted," he murmured.

They stood for a moment, staring at each other, until Mrs. Lucas cleared her throat.

"It sounds like this dance is just ending. Perhaps you might ask Lady Winter to accompany you for the next, Mr. Clay? If she isn't already engaged?"

Mrs. Lucas looked at Winter expectantly. For a second she quailed. She knew Mr. Clay was trying to avoid her…but it was only a dance, after all. And what would the Lucases say if she refused?

"I would love to—if the gentleman does not already have a partner." There—she would give him a chance to say no without being impolite.

To her surprise, he nodded. "I would be honored to escort you."

Mrs. Lucas tittered as he led her to the middle of the floor. The musicians began to play a slow waltz—one of the newer trends in dances, something that Lady Blackburn had once called 'shameful' because it involved so much contact between a man and a woman. Winter wondered if Selene had managed to sneak the waltz into the program simply to perturb her step-aunt. Selene tended to do things like that, one of the many reasons she loved her cousin.

Winter held her breath as Mr. Clay gently grasped her arm and put his other hand on her back. Even through the layers of frills and starch, his touch thrilled her. She looked up at him, lips slightly parted, and was surprised to see that he seemed just as rattled.

They said nothing as he led her in the graceful steps of the waltz. They'd danced before, but never like this. His closeness made Winter's heart pound. Dozens of dancers surrounded them, and yet nothing had ever felt so intimate.

A cold fire burned in Mr. Clay's eyes, and for once he didn't look away as she searched his face. They danced, gazes locked, until Winter noticed someone watching from the corner of her eye.

It was Lady Blackburn. She was surrounded by people, but she watched Winter and Mr. Clay with a sharp attentiveness. Her arms were folded over her petite form, and Winter knew that she was very, very upset.

She suddenly felt as if a frozen cloud had replaced the air in her lungs. Her throat was an icicle, and if she breathed too deeply it would crack, shatter. Her feet stopped moving, encased in snowdrifts that trapped her where she stood.

"Lady Winter?" Mr. Clay asked, his eyes darkening with concern. He'd seen her like this before. Aside from Selene and Cress, he was the only one she'd told about her episodes.

"I'm so cold," Winter said, body already starting to shiver.

She looked at Lady Blackburn, but her stepmother had returned to her conversation, apparently satisfied once she saw them stop dancing. Mr. Clay stepped away from the dance floor, keeping his hand in hers as he pulled her toward the doors of the ballroom.

Winter's teeth chattered as Mr. Clay led her down the hall to the drawing room. He checked to make sure it was empty, then he closed the doors and led her to a chair.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, and she blew out her breath, watching the burst of condensation leave her mouth. She was a snow-lady, formed by children in mittens and hats, left to freeze in the wintry night.

"Lady Winter," Mr. Clay said, still rubbing her arms. "Winter. Look at me."

She finally met his gaze, confused why his teeth didn't chatter as hers did. His lips were still and pink, not blue as hers must be, and his face was as warm and alive as it ever had been. But his eyes—yes, those were ice, and they pierced her heart.

"It's okay, Winter. Remember where you are. Do you remember who I am?"

"Mr. Clay," she breathed out. "You're the soldier with the eyes of ice."

The corner of his mouth turned up. "And you're Lady Winter."

"Yes," she said. "I am the Lady of Winter, still and frozen in a land without warmth."

" _No_ ," he said gently. He stopped rubbing her arms and pulled a chair over so he could sit across from her. He gingerly held her face with his fingertips, not allowing her to look away. "Do you remember when we walked in the woods the other day?"

Winter remembered. "Yes, Mr. Clay."

"There was no snow or ice. We walked together, and it was warm and beautiful and sunny. Do you remember?"

"I remember."

He stared at her, willing her to come back to him, and slowly, Winter's body warmed. The ice cracked, the snow melted, the wind no longer bit her with cold.

"And when I kissed your hand. Do you remember that?"

Winter remembered, and the memory thawed her completely. She wiggled her fingers, warm again, and took a deep breath just to make sure she could. There was no ice, there was no snow—there was only her and Mr. Clay across from her. She brought up a hand to meet his fingers where they touched her face.

"I remember," she whispered.

"Good," he said, and was he leaning forward, or was she still lost in imagination? But no, here he was, his face so close she could feel his breath.

Eyes wide, Winter leaned forward.

The door burst open.

" _What_ are you doing?"

Lady Blackburn stood at the entrance to the drawing room, her face twisted in a mixture of shock and disgust. Mr. Clay was already on his feet, and to his credit, he looked completely calm as he bowed.

"Lady Blackburn," he said, nothing in his voice betraying a hint of surprise or embarrassment. "I should return to the ball."

With that he left, leaving Winter with her irate stepmother.

"What were you thinking?" Lady Blackburn spat out, pacing the length of the drawing room. "He is a soldier, not even a captain. Do you know what people would say if they knew that my stepdaughter, the child of a baron, was—was—"

She seemed too disturbed to even finish. Winter put her head in her hands, staring down at the floor, her cheeks burning with a combination of leftover excitement and fresh embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, stepmother. I didn't—it was nothing. I wasn't feeling well. He was helping me."

" _Helping_ you," Lady Blackburn echoed. "Can you imagine what would have happened if anyone else had walked in? Do you even think about these things?

Winter's cheeks quickly cooled as her stepmother continued to rant. She stared at the floor, her throat once more turning to ice, and she wondered if she would ever thaw again.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you liked! Thank you for the favorites and reviews - every single one makes my days! I'm trying to make the scenes a teeny bit longer, since lovelunarchron suggested it and she's my fanfiction idol. It's hard though! I'm torn between updating more often or giving you longer scenes - I'm really busy because I have a 7-month-old kid plus I'm writing my second novel whenever I get a spare moment. This is kind of my way to unwind and write fun, cute stuff without having to worry as much about editing. In any case, I'm having lots of fun writing my first fanfiction, so thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back at it! Sorry for the delay in updating—things have been moving along with my original novel, and I haven't had much time for fan fiction. Don't give up on me, though. I** _ **will**_ **finish** _ **Intrigue at Artemesia Manor**_ **, I promise!**

Lady Park leaned her head against the sofa and fanned herself with her hand. "Cress, dear, could you have Gibbs bring me a glass of wine? I'm positively parched."

The slight woman lay sprawled out in the parlor, already well on her way to being drunk at two in the afternoon. Cress bit her lip and went to fetch the old housekeeper. Gibbs rolled her eyes when Cress told her what Lady Park had requested.

"Might try a glass of water if she were actually thirsty," the woman grumbled, but she went to get a bottle from the wine cellar.

Cress returned to the parlor and sat at a chair by the window. She looked out at the perfectly green lawn, imagining herself playing bowls or croquet instead of being cooped up here with her slightly drunk caretaker. She imagined she'd be quite good at croquet, only she'd never had the chance to play. Lady Park said it wasn't proper.

She allowed herself a small sigh.

"Why don't you play me some music, Cress, dear?" Lady Park called from across the room. "The pianoforte is an excellent skill for a lady to have."

Cress obliged, going over to the instrument and searching through the books for something to play. She finally settled on a Pleyel sonatina that had been given her by Winter the year before.

Playing pianoforte wasn't her favorite pastime, but once she allowed herself to be swept away by the music, she almost forgot the heat and the boredom of the day. She imagined herself a famous musician, performing for dukes and duchesses. Her sweet voice and nimble fingers were spoken of across the country, and she had just been invited to perform for the queen.

Cress smiled to herself.

Her playing was interrupted when Gibbs came into the room.

"Miss Darnel," she said. "You've had a visitor."

Cress's eyes darted around. Could it be Captain Thorne? Had he come to profess his love to her?

Gibbs held out a piece of paper. She accepted it in confusion.

 _Sorry for the note and the late notice,_ it said. _I sent this with a village boy because I'm too busy getting ready to come tell you in person. We're having a spur of the moment picnic in the meadows behind the castle ruins. Would you join us? We'll go out in an hour's time._

It was signed, _Mrs. Kinney._

It was no confession of love from a handsome captain, but Cress's heart leaped at the prospect.

"It's an invitation to a picnic with Mrs. Kinney," she told Lady Park. "Can I go? Please?"

Lady Park waved her hand, gazing up at the ceiling. "Don't be out too late, and bring a shawl in case it gets chilly."

"Oh, thank you!" Cress raced out of the room before she could change her mind.

They rode to the meadow behind the castle ruins in Mr. Kinney's carriage, with a whole host of servants bringing wicker baskets stuffed to the brim with food. When they arrived, everyone got out and helped set up blankets while the servants laid out their repast.

Aside from the Kinneys, the picnic guests included Colonel Kesley and his fiancée, Miss Benoit; Lady Blackburn; and Selene. When Cress asked where Winter was, Lady Backburn shook her head.

"The poor girl has, unfortunately, taken ill. I left her at the manor with her maidservant."

She didn't sound particularly concerned about it, but Cress thought perhaps she was hiding her emotions for the sake of their picnic. After they'd eaten the main course and Lady Blackburn was distracted talking to Mr. Kinney, Selene leaned over to Cress.

"Winter seemed perfectly healthy last time I saw her. I think she's angry at her for what happened at the ball."

"What happened at the ball?" Cress couldn't help but ask. She knew gossip wasn't proper, but she truly was curious about her friend's strange circumstance.

Before Selene could answer, Mrs. Kinney and Miss Benoit made their way over and plopped down on the blanket next to them.

"I've been trying to convince Miss Benoit to come explore the castle ruins with me," Mrs. Kinney said by way of greeting. "I've been positively itching to investigate them, but dear Mr. Kinney is too staid and proper to ever take me."

She shot a haughty look at her husband, who stopped talking with Lady Blackburn long enough to reply with a cheeky wink. Mrs. Kinney's cheeks turned pink as she smiled and waved back, apparently forgetting she had just been complaining about him.

"You were saying…?" Selene said drily.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kinney replied. "Uh…I was saying that we should explore the ruins after the picnic. If you're all up for it."

"I'll go if you two go," Miss Benoit offered. "Something tells me I shouldn't get stuck in the woods alone with this one." She gestured at Mrs. Kinney.

"That sounds like fun," Selene said. "I'm all in."

Cress nodded her agreement as well, and so it was decided.

As the group was eating a dessert of strawberries and scones, the sound of hooves drew their attention west. A group of men on horseback swung bottles around and hooted jovially in the distance. When they noticed the picnickers, they quieted down and headed toward them. Cress shielded her eyes against the setting sun, but she couldn't make out the riders until they stood over them, perched on proud military horses.

"Captain Thorne!" she said, her heart sinking a little. "What a surprise."

She may have been imagining it, but he seemed a little embarrassed to have been caught behaving in such an ungentlemanly manner. He ducked his head and removed his hat. His two companions followed suit, though they seemed considerably less ashamed to be caught in the act.

"Miss Darnel—a pleasure to see you. And Mrs. Kinney, Lady Selene, Miss Benoit, Colonel Kesley, Mr. Kinney…did I miss anyone? Oh yes, charming Lady Blackburn. How do you do?"

"Marvelous," Lady Blackburn intoned.

Colonel Kesley cleared his throat. "Are you enjoying the sights of the countryside, _Captain?_ "

Captain Thorne's already red face just got redder. "Very much so, sir."

"Good."

The group sat looking at each other for a moment, then Captain Thorne said, "Well, it was a pleasure running into you, but I'm afraid we must be going. Have a lovely picnic!"

He turned his horse back the way they came and cantered away. His smug companions followed suit, leaving only a trail of floating dust in their wake.

Lady Blackburn broke the silence. "Well, I never!"

"He's certainly an interesting fellow," Selene said, almost in agreement.

Silently, Cress mulled over the way Captain Thorne had greeted her first out of all of them, but out loud she said, "Yes. Interesting, indeed."

Mrs. Kinney was eager to explore the ruins before nightfall, so they soon set out while the men and Lady Blackburn packed up the picnic. It was only a short walk through some wooded paths, but Cress was glad she was with the others. She would surely have gotten lost on her own.

The former castle was now mostly just bricks and a dilapidated turret, but Cress felt enchanted the instant they stepped into its courtyard. Though they were closed in on all sides by crumbling walls, there was so much space here for imagination. She let herself get swept up in the fantasy of this castle's glory days as the group wandered through its corridors. Mrs. Kinney chatted about knights and princesses the whole time, but Cress barely paid attention. This wasn't a place for chatting—it was a place for dreams to come true.

"We should get going," Miss Benoit finally said, gesturing at the sun as it touched the horizon.

She and the others headed down the path, but Cress lingered.

"I'm just going to take a moment to say goodbye," she told them. There was something special about these ruins, magic even, and she wanted to bask in it for just a little longer.

"Well hurry," Selene said. "It's getting dark."

When she'd finished, the others had disappeared into the woods, and she hurried to catch up. She reached a fork in the path almost immediately. _Which way had they come from?_

She took off down the right path, which looked more familiar than the other, but after a few minutes, she hadn't caught up to them. The dark trees grabbed at her dress as she went back to where she started and took the other path. If she didn't hurry, the light would be gone before she could find her way back to her friends.

After a few blind turns, she began to panic. _Where had they gone?_

She called out, "Selene? Mrs. Kinney?"

She thought she heard something in the distance—a reply shout, perhaps—but then her second call was not responded to. The sky through the branches of the trees was almost completely dark, and she continued shouting for her friends as she tried to find the other side of the woods. If she could only get out of the woods, she could find the spot where they'd picnicked.

To make things worse, a light rain had started up, and soon the path was slick with mud. She started crying at some point, and soon she was convinced she was lost forever. The wood hadn't seemed so large when they'd first ventured in, but now she knew she would never find her way out.

Then she heard it—another shout, this time closer.

"Cress!"

"I'm here!" she called, her voice breaking. "Over here!"

"Cress!"

It was a man's voice. She followed the sound, and to her surprise she was only a few meters from a path that exited the woods. She cleared the bushes and looked up to see her knight in shining armor astride a horse, both of them soaked to the bone.

"Cress!" Captain Thorne exclaimed, leaping off his horse. "We've been looking all over for you. Here—let me help you up."

He took her hand and helped her into the stirrup. She had a hard time doing much of anything—her wet dress clung to her legs in a way that was both scandalous and inconvenient—but they eventually managed to get her sitting sidesaddle. Captain Thorne hopped up and looked back at her, his hair dark with water that dripped onto his eyelashes.

"You know, there are easier ways to get a man's attention than getting lost in the woods," he teased as he set the horse to walking.

Cress tensed with embarrassment. "I wasn't trying—I just—I stayed back to say goodbye to the ruins." She cringed as she admitted her silliness.

To her surprise, Captain Thorne didn't seem disgusted at the notion of her bidding farewell to inanimate objects. Instead, the right side of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

"You're a funny girl, Miss Darnel," he said, barely audible over the torrent of rain.

The first person they saw was Mrs. Kinney, who looked absolutely hysterical with her wide eyes and the wet hair plastered to her face.

"Cress! Oh, thank goodness we found you! We were so worried!"

Then the others came running, everyone shouting with relief at the sight of her. The rain had abated, and she smiled weakly as they crowded around Captain Thorne, applauding him for rescuing her. He waved away their praise.

"I was merely doing my duty as a servant of England," he said.

"You _must_ come back to the manor," Lady Blackburn simpered. "It's the closest, and we can get you dried off before you catch cold. Miss Darnel, you can come too."

"Thank you, my lady," Cress said, though she had a feeling it was too late to avoid catching cold. As if on cue, she sneezed.

Colonel Kesley made to help Cress off the horse, but Captain Thorne stopped him.

"I will personally take Miss Darnel to Artemesia Manor. I simply can't let her out of my sight until I know she's safe. You go on ahead with the carriage—I'll follow behind."

"But what if it starts raining again?" Selene asked, always the practical one.

"I'll be okay," Cress said, not exactly eager to try and maneuver her way off this horse without ripping her skirts quite yet.

"The longer we wait around discussing it, the more risk we have of getting caught in a downpour again," the captain said cheerfully. "We will follow you to the manor. Au revoire! And get on with it."

And so they set off, Cress on a horse with Captain Thorne, following behind the carriage. She pinched herself the whole way to be sure it was real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Yay, I'm back on the wagon! Please let me know if you're still reading and enjoying this fic. I love hearing from you guys about what you liked and what you think might happen next. And if you don't mind, share it as well! The more TLC fans the better.**

"What in heaven's name is going on?"

Winter stared, mouth agape, as the entire soaked party shuffled past her into the manor. Colonel Kesley and Captain Thorne supported Cress between them, and the poor girl looked positively ill. Despite her sneezing and red nose, however, she beamed when she saw Winter.

"Good evening, Lady Winter!"

"Good...evening?" Winter looked at Selene quizzically, but her cousin only grinned and shrugged.

"Cress got lost in the forest, and then it started raining. She's been a perfectly good sport about it, though."

"A perfectly good sport despite being on the verge of death!" Lady Blackburn interrupted, pulling Cress away from the gentlemen helping her in. "We simply must get you to bed. Colonel Kesley, send for a doctor. The rest of you can dry off by the fire. Come, Cress! We musn't dilly-dally."

Cress glanced back at Thorne as Lady Blackburn pulled her away, and Winter thought she saw him wink. If Cress's cheeks weren't already red, Winter was sure she'd be blushing.

Dr. Sage arrived promptly, and Winter waited with the others in the drawing room as he saw to Cress. Winter tapped her fingers on her dress—one of her ugliest gowns, since she wasn't expecting company—and joined everyone else in watching Captain Thorne pace the room. To be sure, his concern was surprising; he didn't seem the type to fret about anyone but himself. Even as she thought it, though, Winter chastised herself for being ungenerous. Surely he had good qualities.

Finally, Dr. Sage emerged.

"It's simply a bad cold," he announced. "With rest and some hot elderberry wine, Miss Darnel should be good as new in a few days. I must advise you to not let her exert herself for the next while, however. It's not good for young ladies to go running about in a thunderstorm."

"Indeed, it is not," Lady Blackburn said. "I'm relieved I had the sense to keep Winter home today, or she could be laid up in bed this moment as well. I've always prided myself on my maternal instincts."

Winter hid her look of dismay. Her stepmother hadn't kept her home due to a motherly intuition—she'd been furious with Winter for her behavior with Mr. Clay at the ball. The lecture afterwards had lasted for hours, and now whenever they crossed paths, Lady Blackburn was sure to make a cutting remark about her bad judgment.

Winter was generally a forgiving person, but lately her stepmother had been testing her boundaries.

After Dr. Sage left, Colonel Kesley, Miss Benoit, and the Kinneys said goodbye to Cress and then excused themselves to go home. Mrs. Kinney made Winter promise to send word when Cress had recovered, and even Miss Benoit seemed concerned about the girl's situation. She said she'd be back the next day with a basket of goodies to aid in Cress's convalescence.

Winter and Selene then made their way into Cress's room, where one of the lady's maids was fixing a fire in the fireplace.

"How are you feeling, my dear Cress?" Winter exclaimed, hurrying to her friend's side.

Cress smiled weakly. "I feel—I feel okay," she insisted between coughs. "If it weren't for Captain Thorne, I'd be in much more dire straits right now."

"What did Captain Thorne do?" Winter replied.

"The Captain was the one who saved poor Cress," Selene said with a knowing look. "When he found out she'd gone missing, he took up the search like a man obsessed. Even when the downpour began, he wouldn't rest for a moment until she was found."

Cress nodded, looking altogether amazed that she could confirm such a story. "He was such a gentleman. He said he wasn't going to let me out of his sight until he got me to Artemesia Manor safely."

For a moment Cress seemed like she might faint, and Winter leaned forward to help her. Cress brushed her away.

"I'm okay, Lady Winter. I'm just swooning."

The girls laughed.

"Truly, though," Winter said. "I must admit I'm surprised he had it in him. Could it be that we've misjudged Captain Thorne?"

"Not likely," Selene said.

"Of course," Cress said at the same time.

"He was a perfect gentleman," Cress reiterated, eyes going starry. "If I died this moment I could greet the afterlife happily. Today was the best day of my life."

"I wish I could have been there," Winter said. "My stepmother…wasn't pleased with me after the ball."

"What happened at the ball?" Cress asked.

Winter sighed, loath to remember the embarrassment of that night—as well as the frankly scandalous feelings that had been engendered before Lady Blackburn burst in on her and Mr. Clay.

"I started having one of my episodes at the ball. Mr. Clay was kind enough to take me out of the room and calm me down. We…I'm not sure what happened, but I think he may have been about to kiss me."

Cress squealed from her bed, and even Selene clapped her hands to her mouth.

"In any case," Winter continued, "that was when Lady Blackburn walked in."

"Oh no," Cress said, eyes wide. "She must have been furious."

Winter nodded, remembering the way her body had turned to ice as her stepmother lectured her. She shivered, willing the feeling away.

"I _knew_ she was upset with you." Selene sighed. "I wish she'd let him court you. He's a good man, though a little serious for my taste. In either case, I know how much he cares about you. And he's a thousand times the superior of any of those other men that come around here for you."

Winter thought of all the times she'd spent with Mr. Clay—stolen moments, meaningful glances, secret meetings. It was obvious he hadn't forgot about those moments, either, and her heart swelled with the possibilities that presented.

"Do you think…he'll propose?" Cress said, sounding positively enamored with the idea of it.

Nervousness and excitement swirled in Winter's belly at the thought. "I don't know. Truly, I don't. And I'm not sure what I'd even say if he did."

"Well, yes, of course!" Selene said. "He loves you. And you love him, though you try to deny it sometimes."

"But my stepmother…."

"Who cares about Lady Blackburn? This manor is _your_ inheritance. And _you_ are the descendant of Lord Hayle. Though she likes to act like she runs this place, in the end it is your word that matters. If you chose to marry a poor second lieutenant, there is nothing she could do to stop you."

"I…" Winter tried to think of some way to argue with that, but she couldn't. "…You're right."

The thought of marrying Mr. Clay made a stupid smile find its way onto her face. Cress and Selene giggled at her reaction.

A quiet knock sounded on the door.

"May I come in?" came a man's voice.

Winter went to the door and pulled it open to reveal Captain Thorne, looking a little sheepish with his wet hair and uniform. She pulled the door all the way open to let him in.

"Come, cousin," she said to Selene with a grin. "Anna is still tending to the fire. It wouldn't be amiss to leave these two alone for a few minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: It's been so long! I'm so sorry, people. As penance for my neglect, I'll be updating with another chapter right after this one. You deserve it for sticking with me this far. And I hope you'll like both of them! Things are getting exciting.**

Winter and Selene returned to the drawing room, where Lady Blackburn sat drinking a cup of tea. The stern way her lips were pursed made Winter immediately nervous.

"Sit down, girls," Lady Blackburn said, gesturing to the divan next to her.

Winter and her cousin obeyed silently.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, and now is as good a time as any." Lady Blackburn set the teacup down and set her piercing gaze on her stepdaughter. "I'm concerned about your futures. As you know, a young lady's number one prerogative at your age is to find a good match."

Selene looked like she might say something at that point, but Winter nudged her with her elbow. Lady Blackburn continued.

"A good husband will provide for you for the rest of your life. He will provide the house you live in, the clothes you wear, the society that you keep. The man who proposes to you must uphold the proud standards of this family and give you children who will do the same."

"Yes, stepmother," Winter said, head bowed. She thought about Mr. Clay. She was positive that he was not the type of man that Lady Blackburn would call a 'good husband.'

But for all his qualities that her stepmother would abhor, he had so many more that Winter admired. He was loyal to his family and friends, and always patient with her when her nerves got the better of her. When he let his guard down, he was sweet and gentle and honest with her. If only people could see that side of him instead of just the fact that he wasn't wealthy like the men that Lady Blackburn tried to convince her to consider.

Her stepmother seemed satisfied by Winter's compliance, and she turned to Selene. "You too, my dear girl. Your mother would want what's best for you, but I feel that you are not taking your responsibility to marry soon seriously. You rarely dance at the balls, and I've hardly seen you talking to gentlemen when they call either. I'd like both of you to make a conscious effort to do better. Is that clear?"

Selene sighed ever so slightly and Lady Blackburn shot her a sharp glance. Outside, the rain picked up, beating against the windows and sending trails of water down the glass.

"Yes, my lady," Selene said. Winter murmured her agreement as well.

She felt frustrated with herself for letting her stepmother control her so easily. She felt as if she led two lives: as the young heiress Lady Blackburn thought she was, and as the girl who was in love with Jacin Clay, the handsome and loyal—but not exactly wealthy—lieutenant.

And yet, would she ever find the courage to let her true self be seen? She feared her stepmother, but she also feared the rejection from society that would no doubt come should her true feelings be made known. She shivered, ashamed at the realization.

Just then, the front door banged open.

"Mariah?" Lady Blackburn called.

But it wasn't the maid who came swept into the room, soaked to the bone and looking desperate. Winter's heart leapt into her throat, and warmth spread through her at the sight.

Mr. Clay stood before them, and he was looking straight at her.

He paused for a moment, looking more disheveled and uncertain than she'd ever seen him. Then he turned abruptly and bowed to Lady Blackburn.

"My lady," he said, his voice sounding almost strangled. "I request an audience with Lady Winter."

Lady Blackburn had a hand to her chest. She looked at Mr. Clay, realization dawning in her eyes as she lifted her fingers to her chin.

"Mr. Clay, isn't it?" she said slowly, narrowing her eyes.

He cleared his throat and tried to straighten his sopping wet jacket. "Yes, madam."

"You say you'd like to speak to my daughter," she said, walking over to where Winter and Selene stood, both dumbfounded. "Well, unfortunately, I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see, our dear friend Miss Darnel has fallen ill, and Winter is busy attending to her. She simply has no time to be entertaining callers."

"I—" Winter began, but Lady Blackburn interrupted her.

"You wouldn't want to be a bad hostess, would you?" She looked pointedly toward the room where Cress rested.

Anger flared up in Winter's chest. How could she? Mr. Clay obviously had something important to say to her, or he wouldn't have ridden all this way in the pouring rain. She'd never seen him in such a state. And yet her stepmother saw fit yet again to use guilt to keep them apart, to prevent Winter from talking with him.

"I—" she began again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Clay. She's right. I need to see to Miss Darnel."

She rushed from the room, trying to keep control of her feelings. She heard Lady Blackburn say some things, then there were the sounds of footsteps and the front door shutting. Winter slumped back against the wall outside Cress's room, breathing quickly.

"Winter? Are you okay?" Selene said tentatively. She must have followed her into the hallway.

Winter put her hands to her face. They were cold.

"Yes," she said. "I—I think so. Thank you. I just…need to calm down."

"She had no right to do that," Selene said.

Winter nodded. "I know. But what can I do? She's my stepmother."

Distraught, she leaned toward the door of Cress's room, which was cracked. She started as she realized that Captain Thorne was still there, sitting in the chair next to Cress's bed. They weren't touching, but they seemed deep in conversation, their eyes only for each other. Winter stepped back.

Selene put a hand on her arm. "What are you going to do?"

Winter thought of all the conversations she'd had with Mr. Clay, all the moments they'd shared. He must love her, too. There could be no other explanation for the fact that he kept coming back to her, even though she could tell he knew it wasn't prudent. And then there was the way he'd leaned toward her in the drawing room, during the ball. She'd relived that moment over and over again since then—the way his hair had fallen into his eyes as he looked through his eyelashes at her, so solid and certain and hopeful.

"I'm going out to him."

"What?!" Selene said.

Winter had already started walking, and she heard Selene scurry to catch up with her.

"What are you doing?" her cousin protested. "It's raining! Even I'm not that crazy. You'll slip in the mud—you'll catch cold."

Winter walked back through the parlor and straight past Lady Blackburn, who seemed too stunned to even say anything. She pulled open the door and turned back toward Selene.

"Some things are more important than a ruined dress or a week of sneezing," she said.

Then she pulled open the door and ran outside. Mr. Clay had already mounted his horse, and he faced away from her. She ran toward him, not caring that her slippers quickly became soaked through with mud.

"Mr. Clay!" she called. "Wait!"


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Thorne cleared his throat for what seemed like the tenth time. Cress's eyes flitted toward where he sat in the chair by her bed but then darted away when they met his. Anna, one of the Blackburns' servants, stood discreetly in a corner. It seemed as if she was deliberately making herself scarce, which only added to Cress's mortification at being left with Captain Thorne, of all people, while she was sneezing and red-faced and sitting in bed.

After he cleared his throat for the eleventh time, Cress said, "Are you getting sick, too? I—I'm sorry you had to come rescue me in the rain. I feel quite foolish about that."

"What?" he said. "Oh—no, not at all. I feel fine, actually, now that I've dried off. Lady Blackburn and her daughters has been very hospitable. I'm glad you're in such good hands."

Cress blushed at the idea that he was concerned about who was caring for her. They lapsed back into silence. She winced as he cleared his throat again.

"You know…" Captain Thorne said. "I feel rather foolish myself, as it turns out. You keep seeing me when I'm not at my best. I was with some friends when we came upon your picnic, and I'm afraid we weren't acting quite like gentlemen. You must think I'm quite a cad."

She sat up, eager to dispel that thought, but a coughing fit prevented her from speaking for a moment. She turned away from him, her embarrassment almost overwhelming her ability to form words.

"I—I don't think you're a cad," she said weakly. "I—well—you saved me. You're a hero."

He smiled widely, showing white teeth that practically sparkled. "Really? You think I'm a hero?"

And all at once, he seemed to once again be the confident, charming captain that she'd first met. He pushed back some hair, still damp, off his forehead and leaned back in his chair, still grinning.

"Well, I don't think you're a fool for getting lost, either," he said. "Those paths by the ruins are treacherous—and how were you supposed to see when the sky was darkening with storm clouds? It's perfectly understandable."

Cress smiled too, though not as broadly as Captain Thorne. In a brief moment of audacity, she asked, "I don't think you're a fool, like I said before. But might I ask you a…possibly impudent question?"

The captain's eyes twinkled. "I welcome impudent questions of all kinds."

"If you think your behavior makes you seem like a cad…why do you do it?"

Captain Thorne tilted his head, eyes narrowing as he considered the question. The smile stayed on his face, but she watched as a note of seriousness crept into his expression.

Cress found that she liked how she could see his every emotion in his face. Most gentlemen tended to hide their feelings, but Captain Thorne always seemed quick to smile or laugh or be serious. She found it boundlessly refreshing.

Finally, he spoke. "At times I wonder that same thing. And I've realized over the years that I learned to act, well…like a cad…at a very young age. Both my father and my mother paid little attention to me as I grew up. I was essentially raised by my nursemaid. I found that the only way I could draw their attention was to draw their ire. I chose less-than-ideal friends for myself, and we got into all sorts of trouble. Most of which, I'm ashamed to say, I don't regret much."

He smiled cheekily at her. Cress could tell he knew exactly how disarming that smile was, but she couldn't help but be disarmed all the same.

"That's not to say that I don't have regrets." To Cress's surprise, his expression darkened. "We all do things, I think, in an attempt to impress those who are disinclined to be impressed. Like joining the military, for example."

Cress struggled to find her voice. "You regret joining the military?"

Captain Thorne looked at her, holding her eyes for long enough for her blush to turn deep red. When she started to feel a little lightheaded, he turned his head and sat forward again. She tried to shake out of the trance he'd put her in without drawing his attention to her efforts.

"Let's just say there's no honor in an unwilling soldier," he murmured, almost to himself.

Cress shifted in her bed, not sure what to say to that. Finally, she managed to say, "I know what you mean, at least the part about impressing those who are disinclined to be impressed. I often feel out of place here, even though Lady Winter and Lady Selene have been so kind to me. I'm an orphan, after all—the only reason I even associate with people of their caliber is by the grace of Lord and Lady Park. And I don't want to be ungrateful, but…sometimes I feel that I am only a liability to them."

The captain nodded, the side of his mouth lifting. "It sounds like we have something in common, Miss Darnel."

She tried to hide the thrill that went up her arms at the sound of him saying her name. The effect that he had on her kept making her act like a ninny, and she couldn't say she particularly disliked it.

Before Cress could reply, Captain Thorne stood.

"I should be going," he said. "You need to rest, not listen to me blather on about my problems. I seem to do that a lot around you, don't I?"

"Perhaps…a bit," Cress said. Then she breathed in deep, summoning a hidden well of courage within herself. "But I don't mind. If you ever need to blather on about your problems again, know that you have a willing listener in me."

She finished her sentence with a satisfied nod. His smile had returned, and she felt weightless at the thought that she had cause it.

"Until we meet again, Miss Darnel," he said.

"Goodbye, Captain Thorne."

He left the room, and Cress sat back against her headboard, suddenly exhausted. For the second time in just a few days, she'd had a long conversation with Captain Thorne. The concept baffled her, as she'd always been too shy to make conversation with anyone much other than her closest friends. He had a way of making her feel so comfortable, though, even while every little smile made her blush as well.

She sighed happily, then turned her head and started at the sight of Anna, the servant, still standing in the corner. She saw Anna's knowing smile and flushed.

"Am I that obvious?" she muttered.

Anna just shrugged. "Only if you want to be, my lady."

Then she stepped lightly from the room and shut the door, leaving Cress to huddle back under her blankets in embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Clay! Wait!"

Mr. Clay looked back from where he sat on his horse. Winter trudged toward him, made slow by the mud formed by the rainstorm that had sickened Cress. She could tell her hair was out of place, and her gown might never recover from the mistreatment, but she didn't care.

"Lady Winter," said Mr. Clay, surprised.

"You wanted to speak with me," she said, out of breath. "My stepmother did not want you to, but I do. And it's about time I did what I wanted."

He raised a pale eyebrow, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Winter stepped back as he dismounted his horse and turned to face her again. His face grew serious.

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving," he said.

Winter's heart dropped. So soon? His regiment had only just arrived. She thought surely they'd have weeks, even months together before being parted again.

"…The regiment is remaining here," he continued, as if reading her mind. "I leave on a personal errand. I must return to London, for my father is very ill. So ill, in fact, that we fear he is near death."

She saw the twitch in his cheek as he said it, the bittersweet attempt at comforting her when it was he that should be comforted. The news was a shock for Winter; when they'd last spoken of Mr. Clay's father, there had been no mention of any health problems at all. To be suddenly on the verge of death…the news must have been unbearable for him to receive.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I know what he means to you."

Mr. Clay nodded, coughed, and nodded again. Seeing him like this when usually he remained so stoic broke Winter's heart. She knew what it felt like to lose a father. The pain could barely be put into words.

"I…I wish I could go with you." She tried to keep her voice steady, to imbue it with strength and calm to buoy him up. "If there's anything I can do to help, anything at all—"

"Actually," he cut in, "there is something."

"Anything. I mean it. Say the word."

Mr. Clay took in a shaky breath, holding her eyes with his. She saw so much that she loved in those icy blue irises: strength, honor, loyalty. Also there she saw sorrow, confusion, and a pressing anxiety for the days ahead. Deep within, she thought perhaps she saw something else. Affection. Love. For her?

"Lady Winter," he said. "When I first met you, surrounded by your friends at a table at the Kinney's inn, I never imagined you a person I could become acquainted with. You were the daughter of a baron, beautiful and admired amongst everyone in the town I'd just been stationed in. In my pride and jealousy, I thought you vain, frivolous, no different from a hundred other women I'd seen during my travels. And then you called out to me. Do you remember what you said?"

Winter smiled shyly, a light blush warming her cheeks. "I don't think I want to."

"You said, 'Excuse me, soldier. Might I inquire what makes you look thus upon a room full of merry townspeople? Your eyes would be beautiful if they weren't so cold.'"

She put her hands to her cheeks. "I didn't! I can be so impudent sometimes. Oh, how I wish I knew when to hold my tongue."

"On the contrary," Mr. Clay said warmly, "I am glad beyond words that you didn't. From that time forward, I couldn't seem to rid myself of you. I'd see you on the wooded paths, delivering baskets to the orphanage. We'd run into each other at balls and parties, and each time you charmed me despite my greatest efforts. I began to fall in love with you."

Mr. Clay had never spoken so plainly of his feelings, and the confession made Winter breathe in sharply. _I began to fall in love with you…_ She clutched her hands together, desperate to speak and make her own feelings known, but also convinced that if she interrupted him he might never finish what he was saying. And she felt it was something she very much wanted to hear.

"I know I hurt you when I told you we couldn't see each other anymore." Mr. Clay looked away from her, face drawn. "I felt at the time it was the right thing to do. I knew I was not right for you—in no world could I ever provide for you what you needed, what you deserved—and though it nearly killed me to leave you, I thought it would all be for the best. That you would move on, marry, live a life without me."

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "But then I returned last week. And there you were, the same as ever, and everything came flooding back. At least for me."

She couldn't stop herself from speaking up. "And for me, too. Everything, every feeling. It has not changed."

Mr. Clay looked both tortured and immensely hopeful at her words. He moved a step closer, one hand raised halfway to her face, though never bridging the distance.

"Winter," he said, his voice cracking.

"Y—yes?"

He paused. Then he spoke quickly: "I know I'm not good enough, nor will I ever be. My family is poor, and I would have to work all our lives to support us. Our home would be modest, and our society would not be at the level you are used to. Everything would change for you, and I feel ashamed to even ask it of you."

With every word, Winter's heart floated further and further into her throat. She stepped forward, for once completely at a loss for words. Mr. Clay clasped her right hand between his, almost desperately. His hands were warm and rough.

"Winter," he said. "Lady Winter. I love you. I have loved you for nearly as long as I've known you. Is there a world where you would accept my offer of marriage and become my wife?"

It did not feel real; it must have been a dream. Yet his hands felt as corporeal as the mud beneath her feet, and the words that he spoke still echoed in her head. He loved her. He loved her, and he wanted to marry her. The happiness that flooded her at the thought could barely be contained by her physical form.

"Of course," she gasped. "Of course I will marry you."

His smile, so dear and rare, was the essence of joy to Winter. She let out a laugh that may have been half-sob, so overcome with emotion that, if asked, she would have been unable to distinguish her head from her toes. Mr. Clay stepped closer still, pulling her hands against his chest, hesitant but determined, and bowed his head till their lips were nearly touching.

Winter was the one who closed the gap. She went up on tip-toes and their mouths met in a kiss, their hands still clasped between their bodies. Winter felt terrified and giddy and passionate all at once, and it was far too soon when Mr. Clay put space once again between them. He still had not released her hands.

"You make me…so happy," he said softly.

"It is the same for me," she said, unable to stop smiling. "The walls of the tallest castle could not contain my love for you at this moment."

He squeezed her hands and finally let them ago, not taking his eyes off hers.

"I must go now," he said. "It's a long way to London. But knowing that you are here, my future wife, will make every moment seem sweeter and shorter."

"Please be safe." She wished they could kiss again, could hold each other for hours and talk about their future together. _Together._ She felt certain she could tackle any obstacle, climb any mountain, as long as she knew that she and her Mr. Clay would face them together.

He nodded. "Until we meet again."

With that, he climbed onto his horse. After one last look at her, he dug his heels in and the horse trotted forward into the brush, disappearing in the thick foliage after only a few moments.

"Goodbye," Winter whispered.

* * *

 **EDIT: This story is on hiatus because of developments in my professional writing life (good ones, I promise!). I want to be able to commit to finishing this story well, so I'm not going to rush out a few lame chapters to get it off my plate. I promise, I WILL come back to this and give everyone their happily ever afters. For now, just click "Follow" so you'll know exactly when the hiatus is over. And thank you so much for reading! Please review if you like what you've read so far. It's so motivating.**


End file.
